The Neglected Ones
by Never-this-again
Summary: There are many Deck Concepts and Archetypes in the world of Yugioh, many of them didn't have their time to shine in the Anime or the Manga. Thats what I'd like to change.
1. Proving Yourself

**AN: First of all, I'm still working on my main project „World Twists", but I'm struggling a bit with connecting the start I already written with the whole story in my head. So I started with this little series, where I want to give Archetypes and Deck Concept that were neglected (in my sense of neglected), some time to shine. Oh, and I'm including some of the Protagonists of "World Twists" into this, just because I don't think I can draw two new characters with two new decks from my sleeve every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except of the bolded cards and my OCs.**

Proving Yourself

Looking through the palace always fascinated Blizz. It was awesome what the architects make when they built this place. The walls were pattered with whirls, which looked like they were carved into the compressed ice, but if you touched them, they were completely flat. He could watch this walls for hours and hours, he could recognize new pictures that formed out of the patterns every time he was finished observing one.

When he finally convinced himself to take his eyes from the wall, he started to get a little bit confused. He was the only one standing on the huge hallway, no one else was there. Normally, the palace was really no place to be alone, because maidens and servants where always around. He couldn't even see the guys of the guard, who were following him around even in the palace, because of his fathers wishes. He has always been afraid that Blizz would be kidnapped one day, a fear that Blizz never understood.

He made no big deal of being alone and decided to hang around in the library and read, until his father showed up and pulled him away from the books and to the dueling training. _'I'm already good enough,'_ Blizz thought. _'I'm always winning, so why do I have to train anymore?'_

So Blizz ended up in the Library, reading about History, Duel Strategies and the "Other Worlds" of the Druids, one of his favorite books, almost the whole day. But his father didn't come. When he went to dinner that evening, the food wasn't on the table as usual, also, his father, who never missed a dinner, wasn't there, again. But suddenly, he saw something in the edge of the dining room. His fathers shadow. But his father wasn't connected to it. "So little prince, are you missing somebody?" Blizz heart stopped. It was the shadow who spoke. With his fathers voice. "What are you?" Blizz asked the shadow. "I'm whatever you think I am." While it said this, his form and voice changed multiple times, Blizz recognized the forms some of the maidens and guards from the palace, before it reverted to the Kings shadow. "You are weak at heart, little prince," it continued speaking, "You are not able to do, what you will have to do." Blizz head was spinning. _'What does this thing mean?'_ _'What has it done to my father?' _

Before Blizz could ask anything about this, the shadow shouted: "Prove yourself, Little Prince!" and a Deck materialized in front of the shadow. Blizz reacted immediately. Spikes of Ice grew from his arm, and formed the card zones of his D-Pad. They both drew 5 cards and shouted: "Duel!"

**Blizz: 4000 LP**

**Shadow: 4000 LP**

"I take the start!" Blizz said, drawing his card. He thought of a starting strategy and decided to go heavy offense, right from the start. "I Normal Summon '**Cryo Overlayer**'!" A small magician, with a blue cloak and a small wand emerged the card.

**Cryo Overlayer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

Blizz continued: "I immediately use its effect. By tributing it, I can Xyz Summon one of my Xyz Monsters using monsters from my hand as the Materials. So I overlay '**Cryo Beast Pigot**' and '**Cryo Beast Sperry**' to Summon my '**Cryo Lord Altarducken**'!" Blizz raised the 2 cards in the air, they turned fully blue and shot into the air. Out of the portal an armored humanoid figure emerged, wearing a blue fur cape and wielding a long staff with a snowflake on the tip. The monster was circled by 2 blue Overlay Units.

**Cryo Lord Altarducken / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 2100 ATK / 1900 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

"Now I end my turn." Blizz said, with the magician crossing his arms. "My turn. Draw." His opponent responded. "I place 3 cards face-down. Turn end." He placed the cards in the air in front of him, like an invisible game mat would be floating there. In the same moment, the three face-down cards appeared on the field. '_That's all? He's not summoning a monster?' _Blizz thought, but started his turn and drew a card. "I go straight into battle, I think. **Altarducken**, go for it, Freeze Ray!" An orb of blue light formed on the staff of the magician and darted the tip toward his opponent. "I activate my face-down," the shadow suddenly interverned, "'Metal Reflect Slime'!" The trap card moved into a monster card zone and a silver slime-figure appeared on the field.

Metal Reflect Slime / Level 10 / WATER / Aqua-Type / 0 ATK / 3000 DEF

"**Altarducken**, stop your attack!" Blizz yelled and the blue energy disappeared. "I go into Main Phase 2 and use the effect of my '**Cryo Beast Pigot**'." One of the Xyz Materials spiraling around Altarducken morphed its form, until it looked like a dog. "While it is attached to my Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, I can detach it to add 1 'Cryo' card from my deck to my hand and I take '**Cryo Mist**'!" The dog left the orbit of the Materials and disappeared in Blizz Graveyard, afterwards, a card slipped out of Blizz D-Pad, which he added to his hand.

**Cryo Lord Altarducken: Xyz Materials 2 → 1**

"And now," Blizz continued, "since an Xyz Material was detached from my '**Cryo Lord Altarducken**', I can destroy one card you control. And I choose your slime!" This time, the magician immediately fired the blue ray of energy from its staff, eager to destroy the enemy Trap Card. But the shadow flipped his second card face-up. "Trap Card, Imperial Custom! Now any other Continuous Trap Cards cannot be destroyed." Blizz recognized this in the way that the light beam of **Altarducken** did absolutely no Damage to the Slime. '_Damn it. I have to try something else...' _"I activate my Field Spell Card '**Cryo Mist**'!" He inserted the card into his D-Pad, causing the Dining Room to be covered in by a thick mist. "Then, since I haven't Normal Summoned this turn, come forth, '**Cryo Beast Knik'**!" A small blue snake appeared on the field, with several spikes of ice darting out of its body.

**Cryo Beast Knik / Level 3 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1300 ATK / 500 DEF**

"Now the effect of '**Cryo Mist**' enables me to summon Xyz Monsters with one less Xyz Material than needed. So I use **Knik** as the only Material to Summon my '**Cryo Lord Iliad**'." The snake turned blue and shot into the sky, before another Cryo Lord appeared, looking similar to **Altarducken**, but wielding a snowflake-shaped shield instead of a staff, a lonely Overlay Unit circling it.

**Cryo Lord Iliad / Rank 3 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1200 ATK / 2200 DEF / 1 Xyz Material**

"And now I activate the effect of '**Cryo Beast Knik'**. I can detach it from **Iliad** to inflict 700 Damage to you!" Iliads Overlay Unit formed back into a snake and shot towards the shadow, biting it in the shoulder.

**Cryo Lord Iliad: Xyz Materials 1 → 0**

**Shadow: 4000 LP → 3300 LP**

"And because a Xyz Material was detached from it, Iliad inflicts another 800 Life Points Damage to you!" An orb of blue energy appeared on the magicians shield and was then fired to strike the fiendish figure, but it didn't make any sound of pain at the impact of the ball.

**Shadow: 3300 LP → 2500 LP**

"That's it, I end my turn." The shadow continued with its turn, drawing a card, before activating another Trap Card. "Shapesister, Special Summon," it said. A female-looking smile-figure appeared on the field.

Shapesister / Level 2 / EARTH / Fiend-Type / Tuner / 0 ATK / 0 DEF

"Now I tune Level 2 'Shapesister' with Level 10 'Metal Reflect Slime'. Synchro Summon '**Trap Emperor Slime**'!" Shapesister and Slime both shot into the air, with Shapesister turning into two green rings, circling around Slime, which was becoming transparent, revealing ten little lights. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then there was standing a huge, slime covered monster. It had a humanoid shape, except of its two pairs of arms, which were wielding a big scythe.

**Trap Emperor Slime / Level 12 / WATER / Fiend-Type / ? ATK / ? DEF**

"Due to its effect," the shadow remarked, "my Slime gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap Card in my graveyard. There are two, so it has 2000 now."

**Trap Emperor Slime: ? ATK → 2000 ATK**

"Also, while it is face-up, I can activate Continuous Trap Cards directly from my hand!" With that words, it took 3 cards from its hand and placed it on the invisible game mat. "'Tiki Curse', 'Tiki Soul' and 'Embodiment of Apophis', come forth!" Two stone soldiers and a humanoid snake with an armor appeared next to the demon, who stretched out its two arms which were not holding the scythe, and slammed them down on the new summoned monsters, covering them in slime.

Tiki Curse / Level 4 / DARK / Rock-Type / 1800 ATK / 1000 DEF

Tiki Soul / Level 4 / DARK / Rock-Type / 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF

Embodiment of Apophis / Level 4 / DARK / Reptile-Type / 1600 ATK / 1800 DEF

The shadow continued: "Next I activate 'Magic Planter' so I can send 'Tiki Soul' to the Graveyard and draw two cards." The ground opened underneath one of the soldiers and it fell down. In the same moment, the shadow draw two card from its deck.

**Trap Emperor Slime: 2000 ATK → 3000 ATK**

"Next up, I activate 'Spirit Barrier', so now I take no Battle Damage while I control Monsters. And now little prince, '**Trap Emperor Slime**', attack '**Cryo Lord Altarducken**'!" The slime swung its scythe, decapitating **Altarducken**.

**Blizz: 4000 LP → 3100 LP**

"Apophis, attack **Iliad**! And because of the effects of 'Tiki Soul' and 'Spirit Barrier' your monster is destroyed and I take no Damage!" The slime-covered snake used it sword to behead Iliad too. "And now, 'Tiki Curse', Direct Attack!" The golem did not move, instead it spit out a load of slime, pushing Blizz back, who got knocked off his feet.

**Blizz: 3100 LP → 1300 LP**

Blizz hurried to get up, but he attack wasn't easy to shake off. He draw his card and looked at his hand in despair. None of the cards he had there could really help him. So, he had to test his luck. "I Normal Summon '**Cryo Tamer**' and use its effect to Special Summon '**Cryo Beast Muldrow'** from my hand!" A small hooded figure holding a whip appeared on the field, cracking his weapon once to open a portal, from which a big bird emerged, with wings made of icy spikes.

**Cryo Tamer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF**

**Cryo Beast Muldrow / Level 4 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1800 ATK / 800 DEF**

"I use the effect of '**Cryo Mist**' once again and overlay **Muldrow **and **Tamer**, to Xyz Summon '**Cryo Overlord Pasterze**'!" This time, the humanoid, armor-covered Monster, that emerged from the portal looked much more noble then the last two ones. It had some golden ornaments on its armor and fur coat and its big wand was emitting a golden light.

**Cryo Overlord Pasterze / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

"First of all, I use the effect of **Sperry**! I detach it from my Monster, to destroy your 'Imperial Custom'!" Again, the Overlay Unit turned back into it's original form, but this time it darted straight to 'Imperial Custom' destroying it and the invincibility of the shadows Trap Monsters.

**Trap Emperor Slime: 3000 ATK → 4000 ATK**

**Cryo Overlord Pasterze: Xyz Materials 2 → 1**

"And you may know, now the effect of **Pasterze **activates. First I attach one 'Cryo Beast' from my hand to it as Xyz Material, and then I can draw one card." He chose the '**Cryo Beast Chaney**' which was the only one left in his hand, which turned blue and joined the other Material circling around **Pasterze**. Then he draw his card and... _'Damn it! That's the wrong one!' _he thought, looking at the 'Wild Natures Release' in his hand. _'Okay, one more try left.' "_I decide to immediately use the effect of **Chaney**. I detach it to decrease your Slimes ATK by 500!" The Overlay Unit turned into a cat again, biting the Slime Emperor into its 'neck'.

**Trap Emperor Slime: 4000 ATK → 3500 ATK**

"I have no Cryo Beasts in my hand, so I can attach nothing. But I can draw." Blizz placed his fingers on his deck and entrusted this whole duel in this last draw. "I activate my Spell Card '**Cryo Ray**'! Now I can seal the effect and attack of my Xyz Monster and detach its last Overlay Unit, to destroy one Monster you control, after inflicting Damage to you equal to it's ATK! And thats when the duel ends! **Pasterze**, finish this thing off! Cryo Ray!" Pasterzes last Xyz Material was absorbed through its staff and the magician shot a beam of blue energy straight through the slime monster and the shadow.

**Cryo Overlord Pasterze: Xyz Materials 1 → 0**

**Shadow: 2500 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

"And now, tell me what you did to my father!" Blizz yelled at the shadow. But it suddenly started to laugh and morphed again, to form an alive and full colorful version of his father. "SURPRISE!" he shouted. "This was a little trick made up by me, with a little help of druid magic, I hope you're not mad." Blizz was left speechless so his father continued to speak: "I heard that you became very good at dueling, so I wanted to test you out, my son. But I knew, if I had just asked you, you would have never played that serious as you did right now. I'm sure you will become a great king someday." After he said this, his father gave Blizz a hug.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Cryo Overlayer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF  
You can tribute this face-up card to Xyz Summon 1 "Cryo" Xyz Monster using "Cryo Beast" Monsters in your hand as Xyz Materials.

Cryo Beast Pigot / Level 4 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1500 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If this card is attached to a "Cryo" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can detach it to add 1 "Cryo" card from your Deck to your hand.

Cryo Beast Knik / Level 3 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1300 ATK / 500 DEF  
If this card is attached to a "Cryo" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can detach it to inflict 700 Life Points Damage to your opponent.

Cryo Tamer / Level 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Cryo Beast" Monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position. It can't attack.

Cryo Beast Muldrow / Level 4 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1800 ATK / 800 DEF  
If this card is attached to a "Cryo" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can detach it to destroy 1 face-up card on the field.

Cryo Beast Chaney / Level 3 / WATER / Beast-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If this card is attached to a "Cryo" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can detach it to target 1 monster you control. That target gains 500 ATK.

Cryo Lord Altarducken / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 2100 ATK / 1900 DEF  
2 Level 4 Monsters  
If Xyz Material(s) are detached from this card: Target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it.

Cryo Lord Iliad / Rank 3 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 1200 ATK / 2200 DEF  
2 Level 3 Monsters  
If Xyz Material(s) are detached from this card: Inflict 800 Life Points Damage to your opponent.

Cryo Overlord Pasterze / Rank 4 / WATER / Spellcaster-Type / 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF  
3 Level 4 Monsters  
Cannot be Xyz Summoned, except if there are at least 2 "Cryo" Xyz Monsters in your Graveyard. If Xyz Material(s) are detached from this card: Attach 1 "Cryo Beast" Monster from your hand to this card as Xyz Material, then draw 1 card.

Trap Emperor Slime / Level 12 / WATER / Fiend-Type / ? ATK / ? DEF  
Shapesister + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
This card gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap Card in your Graveyard. This card is also treated as a Trap Card, but it cannot be destroyed by card effects that only destroy Trap Cards. You can activate Continuous Trap Cards from your hand.

Cryo Mist / Field Spell Card  
Both Players can Xyz Summon Xyz Monsters with 1 less Xyz Material than needed. Once per turn: Target 1 face-up "Cryo" Monster you control: Attach it to a face-up "Cryo" Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Material.

Cryo Ray / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Cryo" Xyz Monster your control that still has Xyz Materials. Detach all Xyz Materials from it, also it cannot attack or activate its effects until the End Phase. Then target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Inflict Damage to your opponents Life Points equal to its ATK, then, destroy it.

* * *

**First of all: Blizz is the protagonist of World Twists, the one from whose perspective the prologue is written, so you are already familiar with him. Also, I won't use any characters here that I haven't used in World Twists already, so no Spoilers (except for Decks, maybe, but also only in Blizz' case.) So, if I cannot think of a begin of World Twists soon, the next of this stories will be about the master. **

**Secondly: I know what you are thinking right now: "Uhhh, Trap Monsters, that's his neglected Deck Concept?" In fact, it is. Trap Monsters are so f****** awesome, especially with Magic Planter and Imperial Custom and since Odion in the original anime, no one used Trap Monsters because they are Trap Monsters, they are just some sidekicks in some Decks. But because Trap Monsters are so f****** awesome, I highly recommend you all to use them, they are really worth it.**

**Thirdly: If you want me to use any specific Deck Concept or Archetype in this, that you think was forgotten, than just write it into the review.**

**Last but not least: Just to say it, the names of the "Cryo" Monsters are all taken from Glaciers and Mountains in the Arctic and Antarctic. And no, Pasterze isn't the Archetypes "Boss Monster".**


	2. Boredom

Boredom

„Having infinite power is sooooo boring!" The Master was sitting on his throne, having absolutely nothing to do. There were two world that had to be destroyed and half a dozen people to be assassinated, to keep the right way of events in the future and the different worlds, but he already passed these tasks to his three young servants, which were going to do this much better than he could. "If I had at least someone to duel with...," the Master said to himself, but then he had an idea. _'Why do I not just get an opponent out of another world to duel me? It's not so that I could not.' _So he opened a portal to a world, he did not care what, reached through it and grabbed the first person with a D-Pad he could get, pulling it into his throne room.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Who are you? Where I am? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The man yelled, what amused the master. He just decided to make this a bit more funny. "What does having infinite powers sound to you, little guy?" "Infinite power?" the man asked, seemingly confused. "I decided," the master replied, "to give you the power to travel through different dimensions, to alter the fate of all living beings and to command three real killing machines..." "What, why you, why me, why..." the man was completely thunderstruck, what amused the master even more. "But only if you can defeat me in a duel!" The master let his D-Pad on his arm appear and took a few steps back. The man stood up and did so too.

**Master: 4000 LP**

**Man: 4000 LP**

"Duel!" the master shouted, with the man being to shocked to do so too. "I start off," the master said and drew his card. "First, I Normal Summon '**Servant Of The Darklords – Greed**'!" A female angel appeared on the field, having hazel brown hair and wearing a white dress, but black feathers wings coming out of its back. It smiled malice toward the man.

**Servant of the Darklords – Greed / Level 4 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ****ATK 1000**** / DEF 1000**

"Next I activate 'Double Summon', so I can Normal Summon once again this turn. And I choose to Normal Summon '**Darklord Avaritia**', since **Greed** can be used as two tributes for the summon of a 'Darklord' Monster!" The small angel disappeared and a bigger one, in a black and golden armor and with piercing red eyes appeared on the field. The metal gloves of his armor were covered into shadows.

**Darklord Avaritia / Level 8 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 2500 / DEF 2300**

"This is the last monster you will ever see my friend. Because, have I mentioned, that if you lose, I will banish you into a lonely world?" The color vanished from the face of the man. "But no talking about the future now, lets talk about the present. My Lord gains 200 ATK for each Fairy in my Graveyard."

**Darklord Avaritia: 2500 ATK → 2700 ATK**

"I place one card face-down. Your turn my friend." The man drew his card with shaking fingers. "I-I activ-v-vate my Sp-p-p-p-pell Card '**Future Reaping**'. Now I s-send the top ten cards of my deck to the G-g-graveyard, but I cannot use them for the remainder of the d-duel." The man took one-quarter of his deck and sent it to the graveyard. The cards were: Self-Mummification, Skull Servant, Wightmare, **Wight Knight**, Tri-Wight, Allure of Darkness, **Future Reaping**, Lady in Wight, One for One and Mystical Space Typhoon. The man grinned like he had almost one. "Seems like I'm lucky today! Since I sent another copy of '**Future Reaping**' I am forced to immediately activate it and send another 10 cards to the grave!" Soon, half of the mans deck was gone, this time he sent **Bonnie & Wight**, Skull Servant, Veil of Darkness, King of the Skull Servants, **Future Reaping**, **Wight Knight**, One for One, Mirror Force, another Skull Servant and Dimensional Prison. This time the man made no explanations, he just took the third copy of '**Future Reaping**' from his Graveyard and subsequently activated it. The cards he sent to the Graveyard by its effect were Opti-Camouflage Armor, King of the Skull Servants, Lady in Wight, two copies of **Bonnie & Wight**, Rare Gold Armor, Wightmare, Veil of Darkness, Tri-Wight, **Wight Knight **and the last one, Lady in Wight.

**Man: Deck: 34 → 4**

"Next I Normal Summon 'King of the Skull Servants'! He gains 1000 ATK for each 'Skull Servant' and 'King of the Skull Servants' in my Graveyard! And since every Monster in my Graveyard is treated as one of these Monsters, or is in fact one of this monsters, the ATK of my new Monster is at 17000!" A skeleton in a purple cloak appeared on the field.

King of the Skull Servants / Level 1 / DARK / Zombie-Type / ATK ? / DEF 0

King of the Skull Servants: ? ATK → 17000 ATK

"Now, I equip him with 'Opti-Camouflage Armor' enabling him to attack you directly! So go for it, beat this thing and bring me the infinite powers!" The skeleton floated slowly towards the Master, ready to defeat him with its bony hands, but the master had still one ace ready. "Fool. I activate my face-down Quick Spell Card '**Sad Song of Life**'! Using its effect, I can negate all Battle Damage I'd take this turn, but I have to send one Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, every time I would take damage." The master took one card from his Deck and sent it to the Graveyard. The 'King of the Skull Servants', however, continued its attack, but it did no Damage to the master. "And the best thing is, since I sent my '**Servant of the Darklords – Lust**', a Fairy-Type, my Avaritia gains another 200 ATK.

**Darklord Avaritia: 2700 ATK → 2900 ATK**

"And I'm still not finished! I activate the effect of '**Servant of the Darklords – Greed**'. Since it was in my Graveyard when a DARK Fairy was sent to the Graveyard I can draw one card, but if it is either a DARK Monster or a Fairy I have to discard it." He drew the top card of his Deck, looking at it, before adding it to his hand. "It wasn't a monster so I keep it. Now continue your turn." The man looked at the cards in his hand. "I end my turn." The master chuckled and drew his card. "I activate '**Aria of the Fallen**'. Now I draw a card for every two DARK Fairy-Type Monsters in my Graveyard, but I have to pay 1000 Life Points."

**Master: 4000 LP → 3000 LP**

"Since there are exactly two, I draw one. My next card is a Quick Spell Card, '**Sad Song of Doom**'! By sending any number of DARK Fairy-Types from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can destroy one Monster you control, with a Level or a Rank equal to the number of the monsters I sent. And I sent only one, '**Servant of the Darklords – Rage**', to destroy your 'King of the Skull Servants'." A melody was heard through the Throne Room, filled with sorrow and sadness. It seemed to make an impact to 'King of the Skull Servants' since it covered its ears, got down onto its knees and was destroyed.

**Darklord Avaritia: 2900 ATK → 3100 ATK**

"And since a DARK Fairy-Type was sent to my Graveyard, thanks to Greed, I draw one card now." He took a short look at the card, 'Darklord Zerato' and discarded it.

**Darklord Avaritia: 3100 ATK → 3300 ATK**

"Finally," the Master continued, "I activate '**Sad Symphony**', now all Monsters I control gain a 300 ATK boost for every Quick Spell in my Graveyard." Although the man gained some facial color back the last turns, it now turned chalk-white again.

**Darklord Avaritia: 3300 ATK → 4000 ATK**

"**Avaritia**, finish my friend off. Darkness Bolt!" The Darkness covering the monsters hands became more concentrated, until black lightnings were flashing from **Avaritia, **striking the poor man.

**Man: 4000 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

The Master did not say anything else, he just opened a portal under the mans feet, during which he disappeared. He then mused to himself: "I'm soooooo bored!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Servant of the Darklords – Greed / Level 4 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 1000 / DEF 1000  
This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Darklordmonster. While this card is in the graveyard: If (a) DARKFairy-Type monster(s) is sent from your deck to the graveyard by your own card effect: Draw 1 card and reveal it. If it is a DARK OR Fairy-Type monster: Discard it.

Servant of the Darklords – Lust / Level 4 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 1300 / DEF 1200  
This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Darklord" monster. During your Main Phase, you can discard this card: You can Normal Summon 1 "Darklord" monster this turn in addition to your regular Normal Summon.

Servant of the Darklords – Rage / Level 4 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 1500 / DEF 1200  
This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Darklordmonster. If this card is sent to the graveyard, except by being tributed, send 1 DARKFairy-Type monster from your deck to the graveyard.

Darklord Avaritia / Level 8 / DARK / Fairy-Type / ATK 2500 / DEF 2300  
This card gains 200 ATK for each Fairy-Type Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard: Banish 1 Fairy-Type monster from your graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your graveyard (except this card), in face-up Attack Position. It has it's effects negated and can't attack. If it is destroyed while this card is in your graveyard: You can banish the monster to Special Summon this card from your graveyard.

Wight Knight / Level 1 / DARK / Zombie-Type / ATK 300 / DEF 200  
While it is in the Graveyard, this card's name is treated as "Skull Servant". If this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK for each "Skull Servant" and "King of the Skull Servants" in your Graveyard, until the end of the Damage Step.

Bonnie & Wight / Level 1 / DARK / Zombie-Type / ATK 200 / DEF 300  
While it is in the Graveyard, this card's name is treated as "Skull Servant". If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Send 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Future Reaping / Normal Spell Card  
Send the top 10 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Cards sent by this cards effect cannot be removed from the Graveyard and cannot activate their effects while in the Graveyard. If you sent a "Future Reaping" by this cards effect: Subsequently activate it, ignoring this cards effect.

Sad Song of Life / Quick-Play Spell Card  
During the turn you activated this card, if you would take Battle Damage, you can send 1 Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the Damage. You must control a face-up Fairy-Type Monster to activate and resolve this effect.

Sad Song of Doom / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up Monster on the field and send a number of Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the targets level or rank, then destroy the target. You must control a face-up Fairy-Type Monster to activate and resolve this effect.

Sad Symphony / Quick-Play Spell Card  
All face-up Monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Quick-Play Spell Card in your Graveyard. You must control a face-up Fairy-Type Monster to activate and resolve this effect.

* * *

******Wights! Not as f****** awesome as the Trap Monsters, but still good. Also, I apologize for 'Future Reaping', I first wanted him to use 'Nest of the Needlebugs' and similar self-milling cards and also include my own Wights, but then the duel took an eternity and even I was bored in the midway. **

******When apologizing: Sorry for the side story during this one, but this was the best idea I could get, since the master isn't the one to go out and have fun or trouble or anything you could write about. He usually just doing bad things. You will see in the future. **

******The name of 'Wight Knight' is a pun on White Knight. I first wanted to name it White Wight, but I thought that most of you won't get that one without explanations. 'Bonnie & Wight' is a pun on Bonnie & Clyde, what is oblivious but I tell you regardless. **

******When talking about names, the Servants of the Darklords are directly named after the seven deadly sins from the christianity. So try to guess how many there are. My own Darklord, Avaritia, is named after the sin greed, just in Latin, as the other original Darklords are also named after the seven sins. **

******Also, I finally got the idea how to write 'World Twists', so keep your eyes on it for a soon update.**


End file.
